Imprisoned in Darkness
by I am a fluffy pen
Summary: Modern AU. Levi, an ex-soldier, winds up in Maria-Krankenhaus after getting ambushed by the enemy during war. Then suddenly ending up in the same room as Eren Jäger, a frail, weak boy, who had never seen the sun. Levi x Eren/Ereri/Riren/Rivaille x Eren/ Sick!Eren Ex-soldier!Levi I do not own the cover, Mkay?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes &amp; warnings: AU, Shounen ai, language, maybe? Sorry if I suddenly change P.O.V without warning. This is kinda new to me, and I'm having a hard time writing, lol. xD Yeah, me. Blame it all on the alien-ness.**

**Random: This is my second Levi x Eren fiction...And also my second romance/shounen ai fic, honestly, I'm having a heart attack, lol.**

**A/N: Uhh..I have no idea how this story is going to turn out. I was sitting around, my mind out of ideas for my other stories, I was sitting and searching for plot bunnies on the Internet(Ever tried looking for a plot bunny? Almost impossible to find.), and then suddenly I saw the word 'imprisoned'. Reminded me I've always wanted to write this kind of story. So here I am. The plot and shit was completely formed while I was in the bathroom. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open, immediately blinded by the familiar white of a hospital room. The constant ringing in my ears slowly died down, being replaced by the beeping of a heart monitor. I found myself wanting the ringing in my ears instead, them being far more comforting.

How many times have I heard and seen this happening? Thousands. Only this time was different. My body felt...different. I couldn't pinpoint the exact problem, due to my inability to move too much, and the after-affects of waking up after...After what?

I heard a door open from the left. I slowly turned my head towards it. Familiar blue eyes stared in worry at me.

"You love getting yourself into trouble, don't you, Levi?" the man said. I opened my mouth to reply.

"E..rw..in" I whispered hoarsely.

"Your enemy had planted bombs into the base. It's a miracle you survived." Erwin answered my unspoken question. He walked closer to me and picked up a glass of water. He held it to my mouth. "Drink up."

I did as told, and immediately after he pulled the glass away, I spoke up. "The rest of my squad...Did they survive?"

Erwin averted his eyes.

I turned my head to face the ceiling again, shutting my eyes tightly. "I...see."

"Should I come back later or...?" Erwin asked hesitantly.

"No, I'll be fine. Fill me in." I said, forcefully pushing the pain and sadness away.

"Your right side was injured severely, but mostly everything was able to be fixed. Your legs, however, are a whole different story. Due to large fractures to your bones, you probably won't be able to walk properly once they heal." Erwin informed in his 'doctor-voice', as I enjoyed to call it.

I closed my eyes. "I see... So going back to the army is out of the question."

"Yeah...Sorry."

I shook my head. Erwin continued his talk.

"I'm not even done yet." Erwin sighed. "There's a problem with your body that we still haven't identified. So I'm going to have you tell me how you're feeling." Erwin said, sitting down on the chair next to my bed.

"I feel like I died in that attack. Or should have, at least." I whispered and turned to face the window. It was sunny, the sky was as blue as Erwin's eyes and the warmth that embraced me was slightly unsettling, like I belong in the cold.

"...Levi, I'm gonna move you to another room. You'll be sharing with a boy named Eren Jäger. If we're lucky, we might arrive in time." Erwin said and smiled reassuringly at me.

"In time for what?" I lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"In time for his singing. He's a good singer, you know. But he refuses to sing in front of people. Hell, he won't even admit that he was singing."

"Sounds troublesome." I said casually. Erwin gave a small chuckle.

"Ever the same, I guess." Erwin stood up. "I'll be moving you now, if that's alright? We've been getting a lot patients lately."

"Sure, go ahead."

I closed my eyes and just laid there as Erwin moved me to this room I would be sharing with 'Eren Jäger'. I was deep in my thoughts till Erwin's deep voice brought me back to reality.

"We're here, and in time, it seems." Erwin whispered.

My eyes widened when I heard the boy sing.

"_Sleep baby sleep,_

_What are you waiting for?_

_The morning's on it's way,_

_You know it's only just a dream,_

_Oh sleep baby sleep,_

_I lie next to you,_

_The beauty of this message is that it brings me closer to you_"

His voice was melodic and light, taking singing to a whole new level.

"_I could be the one to give you all I am_

_With a gentle touch and a foolish love,_

_You could be the one to carry all my troubles away,_

_With the words you say, all I need to hear, so,_

_Sleep baby sleep,_

_What are you waiting for?_

_The morning's on its way,_

_You know it's only just a dream,_

_Oh sleep baby sleep_

_I lie next to you_

_The beauty of this message is that it brings me close to you._

_Ignorance is torture but your love is right,_

_Tip to tip a gentlemen of the night,_

_Feed my fascination a way our skin like silk,_

_And I'm still filled with wonder you could fool me easily, so,_

_Sleep baby sleep,_

_What are you waiting for?_

_The morning's on it's way,_

_You know it's only just a dream,_

_Oh sleep baby sleep,_

_I lie next to you, _

_The beauty of this message is that it brings me close to you."_

Without knowing, at some point during the boy's singing, I had shed a small tear. Erwin had thankfully closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of his voice, so he hadn't noticed. I quickly regained my cool before Erwin opened his eyes again.

He opened the door to his room before entering. I was placed at the left side of the room, while the boy's bed was at the right, where he was currently sitting. Our beds were parallel to each other, the wall behind our heads was a long window. The room itself was small, but nice and cozy.

"Hello again, Eren!" Erwin greeted and smiled. "Your singing was great as always."

"Is your age getting to you, doctor?" Eren asked, causing Erwin to chuckle. I found it odd that he still hasn't looked at us even once since we entered.

"This is Levi. He's going to be your roommate."

At the mention of my name, I slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard. I stared at the boy in front of me. He has soft-looking blackish brown hair, empty grey eyes and soft features.

"Hey." I greeted simply, seeing as we would be stuck together for quite a while.

"Hello..." he replied rather shyly.

"I'll be leaving the two of you for now, I may be back later. Rest up, both of you." Erwin said and he left, leaving us in silence.

"So," I started, finding the silence uncomfortable. "What got you stuck in this hellhole?"

"I'm blind and ill. As well as weak bones, they break easily. You?"

Well that explains why he hasn't looked at me yet.

"Sorry to hear that. As for me, I'm an ex-soldier. Got bombed." I said rather casually. "What was your name...Eren?"

The boy nodded.

"I'll try to remember it."

We once again, fell into silence.

Till Eren spoke up.

"How long were you a soldier?" he asked.

"About 12 years, that's including the training. We train for three years before we become full-fledged soldiers."

"I see. Is it scary? I've never seen a battlefield, let alone the sun before."

My eyes widened considerably. "Hell yeah, it's scary. But never mind that, you've never seen the sun?!"

"I've never seen anything. I've been blind for as long as I can remember." Eren said slowly, turning to look out the window, although he wasn't really looking. "What's it like, out there?"

"It's pretty...Pretty scary."

Eren laughed softly. "I see...Well, not really, but I get it."

"So what do you do here every day?" I asked him. I usually wouldn't talk this much, but man, this was boring as hell, and I would really like to get on the kid's good side if it meant hearing him sing...God, I feel like a Japanese schoolgirl, in love with the most popular guy at school...Which I definitely wasn't.

"Nothing, really. Daily checkups, eat and sleep." he replied. I rose an eyebrow at that.

"Seriously? Is that all you do?"

"I got used to it after a while. I've been here since I was small, after all."

"Tough luck, kid." Eren pouted at the nickname, and I smirked. "So, about that song you sang earlier."

"You're seriously growing old, old man. How old are you anyway?"

So we're gonna play it this way.

"Don't change the subject, shitty brat." I said. "It sounded as if you were singing to someone. Maybe it's just the song, but it sounded like a lot more to me."

Eren didn't reply for a while, so I turned to look at him. His eyes were indifferent, staring forward once again.

"I was singing to Death."

I rose an eyebrow before speaking up again. "Death...?"

"I'm on my death-bed, you see. Living like this is painful, but my sister refuses to let me die. I can't help but wait for Death to take me to the other side. It would be much easier for everyone."

I made a soft 'tch' sound. "Idiot."

"Wha-?"

"Of course it won't get easier for people. Your sister obviously cares for you! If she has a chance to let you live for one more second, then she will take that chance."

"Even if that means me being in even more pain?" Eren whispered.

"Yes. Because siblings are just selfish like that." I said and laid down. "Shut up and keep living, shitty brat. If you die, I'll have no one to bother later on."

"You selfish old man." Eren also laid down and snuggled into the covers.

"Look, we're good friends already."

"You didn't strike me as the person who would joke around, but I guess I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover."

"Shh. I'm trying to get on your good side so I can hear you sing again." I could practically _feel _the boy blushing. He mumbled something incoherent, and I paid it no mind. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Yeah, me too."

We soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Corporal! Watch out!"

I didn't register what happened next. Petra pushed me roughly to the side, then there was a huge explosion and I blackened out. The last thing I heard was my comrades dying.

* * *

I woke up to someone coughing harshly next to me. I opened my eyes to see who it was, before remembering that I was with Eren Jäger in the hospital.

Eren was leaning over the bed, coughing into his hand for a while, before blood ran through the gaps between his fingers.

"Shit, Eren! Should I call Erwin for you?" I sat up quickly, ready to crawl if I had to.

"No! I'm fine!" Eren's voice came out as a sort of growl, but I knew it was unintentional. His coughing died down a bit. "Sorry if I woke you up..." He said, leaning against the headboard.

"It's fine, you shitty brat." I reached for the box of tissues at my night table and threw them at Eren. "Take this and clean up, you have blood all over the place."

"Thanks, old man." Eren said and took a tissue, cleaning his hands and mouth.

"Tch. Brat," I laid back down. "Do you always cough like this?"

"Yeah. It's gotten worse these past few months."

"...How old were you now again?"

"19, soon 20. What about you?"

"Somewhere around 29, if I remember correctly. Maybe thirty."

"You old man. Forgetting your own age already?" Eren said jokingly.

"Hey, war does crazy stuff to you." I pointed out.

"Yeah, you're a brave old man."

"And you're a shitty brat."

Our conversation was interrupted by the door opening. In stepped a smiling Erwin.

"I'm here for your soon-to-be-daily checkup, Levi." he said.

"I wonder why you look so happy about it." I sat up.

"Oh, it's just that," Erwin paused. "You're meeting Hange."

"...Satan, take me now." I pushed myself into the corner of my bed. "You sadist! Stop smiling!"

"Good luck, Levi." Eren said, saluting me.

"You shitty bra-!"

"LEVIII!"

A scary woman with reddish brown hair ran into the room and pushed her disturbingly pleased face up mine.

"Back off, lady!" I yelled at her, pushing her face away with all the strength I could muster, but I got tired quickly, and my arms fell to my sides. "The heck..."

"Yup. You need to get examined." Erwin confirmed.

The scary woman opened her mouth. "Oh chillax, I won't kill you...for now."

"You all heard that, right?!" I said, doing everything in my power to get away from Hange. "Eren! Do something, use your condition against them! Make them feel guilty, come on!"

"Okay." Eren said, and I was ready to get this woman away from me. "You're making me sad. Not only am I sick and blind, but your screaming is so loud, I'll probably end up deaf too."

It went silent.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Eren smiled. "Hange-san, please..."

"Fine, fine." Hange said and backed away. "I'll come back so-"

"Please take this old man away." Eren continued, shocking all of us.

"You shitty brat! Traitor! Have you ever faced the wrath of Hange?!" I asked, panicking as Hange prepared to drag me away.

"I have, actually." Eren said and his smile grew bigger. "Have fun!"

Erwin and Eren watched as Hanji dragged me away to hell.

"I prefer war over this!"

Erwin stared at Eren for a while. "So, Eren. How are you feeling?"

"I probably won't last for much longer."

Erwin felt guilty. "I'm sorry for not being able to help you...But, Rose-Krankenhaus a bit up north here in Germany are conducting a research for people like you, there mig-"

"Please...Stop." Eren cut him off, causing him to feel even more guilty. "I'll be dead before then...But thank you, for taking care of me for all these years. I really appreciate it."

"Don't speak as if you're about to die, Eren."

"Sorry..."

Erwin sighed and went to stand near the door. "Rest up, Levi will probably try to kill you when...If he comes back."

Eren laughed. "Yeah..."

Erwin shut the door after exiting.

"Yeah...What am I waiting for? I should just go to sleep already."

* * *

**Well.**

**You know.**

**I suck at writing. Way too much dialog. ._. Either way..**

**Krankenhaus = Hospital in German.**

**The song is Sleep baby sleep by Broods. A bunch of stuff I was going to write here, but forgot what. Probably something about sucking at writing. Thanks for reading, I guess. See you next time, maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**;u; Thank you guys for all dem stuff. Favorites, followers and blargh. D: *cries* Also sorry for the delay, but really, this was originally for my own entertainment...I mean, I didn't actually expect people to read...Okay, maybe a little. ;D**

**Warnings: Language perhaps, shounen ai and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin...**

* * *

Levi's P.O.V

* * *

"You fucking traitor..."

Eren shivered out of fear once he registered that someone had whispered into his ear. He turned his head towards me, although he knew that he wouldn't see me either way. He listened intently as I backed a few steps away.

"Oh, you can walk?" Eren said, surprised.

"Of course I can walk after you let Hange drag me away, you shitty traitor." I said to him angrily. Anger aside, Eren must be used to listening instead of seeing. "I'd punch you, but I'm afraid you'll crumble in front of me."

"I probably will, you violent old man. So please don't hit me with your cane." Eren said, staring into nothingness.

I didn't make a comeback, I just sat next to Eren on his bed.

"Something on your mind, sweetheart?" Eren asked, blindly reaching for my hand jokingly.

"Just wondering when I would be able to punch you." I said, taking his hand with my other. In the back of my mind, I noticed how cold his hand was.

"Ahaha. Probably never. I'd be dead before then." Eren said, smiling knowingly. I stared at him for a while.

"...I have a question for you, if that's okay." I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Go ahead, I don't mind." Eren said, his smile growing even bigger.

"What happens when you fall asleep? Can you still dream, depsite being blind? I heard some people can still see visual images." I asked. I observed Eren's reaction, his face turning into that of surprise, before returning to normal soon after.

"Well...It actually differs, or so I've been told, some people can, some people can't. In my case, I can't see any visual images, but I can still hear people or sounds in general. It's basically a normal dream, but without seeing anything." Eren explained.

He seemed happy to be able to talk to someone, like he'd never met a person before.

"So...Is it scary, being blind?" I hesitantly asked.

"I've been blind since birth, I don't really know what light looks like, or darkness, for that matter of fact. But I assume, from your eyes, you see me like I've been living in the dark since the day I was born. I also assume I have. So, to answer your question, no."

I decided to stop bothering him, he's probably had to go through this conversation a lot of times.

"What's with the sudden interest though? We've known each other for like...a day." Eren asked, sitting up and supporting himself with his elbow. A grin suddenly crept up his face. "Is it possible that it's...Love at first sight?"

"Idiot! Of course not!" I yelled, my need to slap this brat growing even more.

"Of course. I don't even know how I look like...Or how you look like." Eren laid down on his back with a 'thump'.

"Well, I'm really handsome, while you're a shitty brat with a shitty face." I replied with a smile I knew he could hear in my voice.

"Try defining handsome to a blind person, Levi. I dare you."

"Oho snap." I heard a voice from the door. I turned my head to see a young-adult female with shoulder-length black hair. She was dressed in a long white dress, a pink-ish cardigan and a red scarf. On her right shoulder rested a matching red bag.

"Yo, Mikasa!" Eren said, his face brightening like never before.

"Hello Eren." The woman, Mikasa, said, smiling a little bit. She put her bag on a chair in the corner of the room before seating herself on the chair in front of Eren's bed. "I see you've got yourself a new friend."

"Friends? Hahahano. We just met each other the other day." I said, holding out my hand. "Levi, this brat's new roommate."

"I'm Mikasa, Eren's sister." she replied, grasping my hand and shaking it shortly before quickly pulling away.

"Mikasa, Levi apparently fell in love with me at first sight." Eren replied happily, as if knowing what would happen next.

Mikasa glared harshly at me. "If you touch him, dying or not, I _**will**_ cut you up."

"Oh please. I'm a decade older than him."

The over-protective sister apparently seemed to relax at that, turning her head back to Eren. Women are scary.

"Eren, how has it been?" Mikasa asked, her love for her brother clear in her eyes and voice. She reached up to pat Eren's head, and he seemed to lean in to the touch.

"Same old. Waking up, daily checkup, eat, roommate, sleep." Eren answered, apparently having gone over this many times. "You?"

"Same here. Waking up, work, eat, Armin, sleep." Mikasa answered, chuckling softly.

"I see." Eren gave a laugh of his own. "How's Armin?"

"He's fine...No, he's great, actually. He got a job at Rose-Krankenhaus a few days after our last visit. He's really happy. He's reading books every time I see him, researching on a way to help you recover. He took a day off today to visit you, he's just having a talk with Doctor Erwin. He'll be here soon."

"Woah, nice!"

Once I looked at Eren, I immediately knew that he was lying. That he wanted to protest and tell this 'Armin' boy to quit the waste of time on a dying boy.

The door opened again and this time, a blonde boy stepped in. He was wearing a simple white shirt tucked into a pair of black slacks.

"When you speak of the devil." I hear Mikasa say.

"Hey, Armin!" Eren's face brightened up even more.

"Hi, Eren!" Armin smiled at Eren. "Is this your new roommate?" Armin turned to look at me, holding his hand out. "Armin, nice to meet you."

I shook his hand. "Levi, nice to meet you too."

"I went to talk to Erwin about your condition." Armin said with a rather serious expression. "He told me..."

The boy was unable to continue, but Eren finished for him.

"That it's getting worse, I know. I know this better than anyone, Armin."

Armin shut his eyes closed.

"Armin, why did you get that job at Rose?"

"To help y-"

"No. If that's your reason, then quit." Eren suddenly looked sad, and even my heart broke a little. "Armin, I beg of you, give up on me."

Was Eren really in THAT much pain? I looked at him. At what was visible, at least. His lower body was covered by a soft blue blanket. His fingers were repeatedly twitching, if not shaking. His skin was pale. It was more tanned yesterday, but still pale. The change was clearly life-threatening. I furrowed my brows in worry.

_Is this just a temporary thing? Should I call Erwin? Eren would tell me not to, as to not to worry Armin or Mikasa. _

I suddenly realized that I was still holding Eren's hand with the one I didn't shake Mikasa's or Armin's with. I squeezed it and gave Eren an apologetic look, causing him to return a panicked one.

"I'll be right back." I said, before Mikasa and Armin could open their mouths to say something to Eren. Quickly getting up, I nearly ran to Erwin's office. Nurses complained, but I paid it no mind. Stopping in front of the door to his office, I looked at the nameplate to make sure I was in front of the right room, in case in the heat of the moment, I went to Hange's office. After confirming that it was the right one, I opened the door.

The room had peachpuff colored walls. Two white armchairs were in front of the desk in the middle, with a small brown table between them. The desk was covered with small stacks of papers, and behind them sat Erwin, now looking up from said papers to staring at him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Erwin asked, with a small smile.

"Eren is turning cold, his skin pale and fingers twitching." I panted out in one breath. Erwin's smile quickly disappeared.

The blonde man stood up, walking past me and then towards Eren's room. I followed him, our steps swift and calm, yet fast and impatient. On my way there, I found myself wondering why I cared so much about a brat I just recently met, but I did not have much time to think, because we were soon in Eren's room.

Armin and Mikasa frowned once they saw Erwin entering the room with a serious and stressed look. His eyebrows furrowed once he saw that what I said about Eren was true. Eren looked at me, obviously upset, but I didn't care.

"Doctor Erwin, what's wrong?" Armin asked politely, yet worriedly.

Erwin didn't reply, but quickly moved towards Eren's side and grabbed his wrist. He furrowed even more after a while.

"His pulse is slowing down..." he whispered, which caused them to panic, while I felt a terrible knot in my stomach.

Mikasa stood up and held her hands to her chest. "Do something! Please, I beg of you!"

Armin grabbed her shoulders in a comforting manner. "Mikasa, calm yourself! Doctor Hange will surely have something up her sleeve, right?" His voice had a threatening tone to it, as if he would accept nothing other than a 'yes' or 'no, but I have something else that might help'.

Erwin did nothing but nod silently. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave this room for now." he said as he picked up his phone to call Hange.

Not a second later, Hange was in the room and ready to...help. Armin lead a protesting Mikasa out of the room.

I gave Eren one last apologetic look before following the two out, closing the door behind me.

* * *

Mikasa paced, back and forth in the hallway outside the room where Eren was currently being...Well. Hange, if that tells anyone anything.

Mikasa trusted the doctors at Maria Krankenhaus, no doubt about that. But if anything were to happen to Eren under her watch...

I leaned calmly against the wall in front of the door to Eren's room, suddenly finding my shoes terribly fascinating.

The sound of a door opening brought me back to my senses, I looked up to see Erwin motioning for Armin and Mikasa to go in. They did so while he and Hange walked out, closing the door behind them.

"How is he?" I asked softly.

"He's fine, for now. This has happened before, but it's getting more normal lately..." Hange furrowed her eyebrows.

I stared at both of them for a while before sighing.

"I see." I said after a while. "When am I free to go then?" '_Even though I said that, Eren kinda made me...attached. But I could always visit, right?'_

"Yeah, well. Until we can identify and cure your sudden fatigue attacks, you can't go. That, plus you're not really fully healed, you're up and walking even though we told you to stay put. Nothing surprising there though..."

"..."

* * *

About 5 minutes passed, Armin and Mikasa walked out of the room, thanking Erwin, Hange and surprisingly, me, before leaving.

"We'll be off as well, call us if something happens." Hange said before taking off with Erwin.

I went into the room, closing the door behind me quietly. I stared at Eren for a while, who refused to face me.

_'Not that it would have made a difference...'_

I sighed, before sitting down next to him on his bed.

"You had no right." Eren said after a long time of silence.

"I had every right." I replied nonchalantly. Eren turned to where he assumed I was, and glared harshly. Somehow, he managed to look right into my eyes, and I debated wether he had a sixth sens-...fifth sense or if he really wasn't blind.

"Why would you even tell them in the first place! Why would you care?!"

This is why I hate kids alright.

"You wanna know why?"

"Yes!"

Probably not. I reached for behind his head, tangling my fingers in his wonderful dark brown locks before leaning in closer to his face, angling my own slightly. Eren stopped breathing a while ago, just staring straight ahead, surprised. I stopped leaning in when my lips were a mere few millimeters apart from touching.

I leaned back, releasing his hair. "Just...shut up, and don't die on me." I said after a while, going back to my own bed. I laid down, making him face my back. "I'mma take a nap."

"..."

"...Eren."

"...Pervert."

"I will slap you, so hard."

* * *

**Again...too much dialogue...I seem to be incapable of writing a proper story.**


	3. The calm before the storm

**A/N: Hello again my lovelies, I am finally back with another chapter! Sorry about the long wait, and the shortness of it. But it's really just a reminder I'm still here, hehe :)**

**There's a bit of a timeskip, beware.**

* * *

A few months later, after a particularly long sleep, I woke up, but Eren wasn't in bed and I panicked. I rushed up to my feet, slamming every door in the hospital, threatening every doctor and scaring every nurse in the area. It took a threat from Erwin that he would call Hange to get me to calm down and listen.

"He's in the garden, look outside the goddamn window!"

True to his words, Eren was out, basking in sunlight he couldn't see on a bench, surrounded by flowers and trees. I ran to his side, much to the annoyance of Erwin.

"I've been looking for you, Eren" I sat down next to him quietly, like nothing even happened.

"Yeah, I heard." Eren chuckled quietly, leaning into the bench to relax.

I studied Eren's face, how his eyes were slightly droopy, enjoying the heat on his eyelids, how the corners of his mouth curled up in a small smile. Everything put together, it created a very relaxing, peaceful nature that I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life in.

"What are you doing outside?"

Eren turned his head towards my direction and gestured out into the small park behind the hospital. "Admiring nature. I can't see, but I can still feel the sun rays on my skin, smell the flowers and the damp wood from the trees, the freshly cut grass, and hear the birds sing, and the crickets chirp."

I continued to ogle, but then decided to close my eyes and focus my attention on my other senses, trying to feel the same emotions Eren was feeling and I felt dizzy, almost floating, seeing things that I never could have with my eyes open and I couldn't help but grab onto Eren's hand, squeezing it lightly. Eren squeezed back.

We spent another 20 minutes outside, still holding hands, moving slightly closer to each other each minute to the point where we were practically leaning against each other. We went back inside together for check-ups, with me limping slightly, but Eren thankfully didn't notice, or he just didn't say anything about it. We then reluctantly released each other's hands.

My wounds were healing nicely, aside from my legs that were getting worse by every second passing. I said I couldn't feel a thing but Erwin had to remind me three times in the past minute that that was due to the large amount of morphine I'd sneak in, and the conversation ended with me replying with 'I have no memory of that, Erwin. Don't lie'.

"Levi, you can't keep running around like this, you'll only worsen the fractures in your bones. You need to slow down, and really, use a cane." Erwin went to open a wardrobe and grabbed a black cane with golden linings at the bottom. "I had it made for you. Doctor's orders."

"Are you fucking kidding with me, Erwin? I'm not gonna walk around with a fucking cane!" I shot the repelling cane a disgusted look, and it sent back a smug one, I probably looked offended...and slightly crazy.

"Well, you're either walking with a cane or you're not gonna be walking at all." Erwin smirked when I went quiet, and I forcefully took the cane from his hands.

"Fuck you. Where's Eren?"

"Outside, waiting for you, it seems." Erwin shot me a knowing look, and I punched him in the arm.

"Shut up"

"I didn't say anything" Erwin's smile grew wider.

"Yes you did, shut up. When can I get out of this dump, and how is Eren? Can I take him with me any time soon?"

"As long as you come back regularly to check on your legs, and I might recommend rehab, I believe you're free to go. As for Eren, despite his slight crash a few months ago, his health is really starting to take a turn for the better. If you want my personal opinion, I'd say it's because of you." I smirked slightly. "He'd have to come back a lot more regularly, and you'd need to keep an eye on him, and if his health does decline again, I think we'll have t-"

"Let me stop you right there. Is he free to go or not?"

"...Yeah, he's free to go. But listen to me Levi. If ANYTHING happens, and I mean anything. You call. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

I opened the door to the corridor, and the first thing that meets my eyes is Eren dressed in a green and white Letterman jacket, with the logo of a shield with wings, and a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, and finished with equally black converse. For a blind guy, he dressed pretty good.

"Who taught you how to dress?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. You ready to go?" Eren smirked, crossing his legs and intertwining his fingers on his lap. "Wait, wait, hold up. Is that a fucking cane I hear? Are you serious? Are you actually like 50 years old and fool young men like me into adultery?"

"First of all, shut the fuck up, second. no, give me a sec to grab my bag and change into something pretty that you can't see."

"Jerk"

"Bítch"

* * *

A few minutes later, Eren and I were outside the hospital entrance, adjusting our things, which really was just me pulling at the dark brown vest I wore on top of my white shirt, then pulling up my black jeans for a better fit. When I was finally happy with it all, the fear struck both me and Eren when an approaching danger came into our bubble. We shuddered, then froze.

"You boys enjoooy your time alooone okay?" she said, smiling widely and hinting at stuff that should not be spoken of in public.

"Yeah, yup. Bye Hange." I said quickly, leading Eren to the approaching taxi. "Hopefully we'll never cross paths again" I added in a whisper, causing Eren to laugh and I smiled. "Happy to get out of here?"

"Yeah. I really am." Eren smiled that beautiful smile he always had when he was calm and peaceful, and it truly rubbed off. I put our stuff in the trunk of the taxi, opening the door for Eren to get in and then sat next to him. I told the driver the address to the apartment me and Eren had been looking at for a while, and our hearts filled with joy.

We were moving in together. Starting a life neither of us expected to have, and everything was alright when we had each other. We didn't need more. I wrapped my arm around Eren's shoulder, bringing him in to lean on my shoulder, and I rested my head on top of his.

And everything was alright.

At least, for a little while. What happened 3 months later broke Levi in a way he never imagined possible.


End file.
